Talk:Mirror Images
But I'm a Tarutaru White Mage! Level NIN? For one fight? No. There's got to be a way to do this BCNM as a White Mage without being a twink and levelling NIN for one fight. My Utsusemi scroll went to my other character, and I'm sure as heck not buying it or levelling NIN to 25 (and subsequently WAR to 12) for one battle. I'm pretty damn sure SE didn't mean for us to have to do that. So there must be another way. Obviously, if I go /BLM I will not be nuking. The few debuffs I can see being helpful are dark-based, however, so I fear a lack of subjob support with /BLM. The MP is there, though, and it's what I'm good at. Considered going /BRD for Requiem and Ballad, but the MP hit is a big no. Isn't there some way for a White Mage to survive the initial hate without resorting to Utsusemi? I would figure Stoneskin and Blink would buy at least a fraction of a second for my girl to pull some hate... I also do not like the idea of losing my Holy Shield or giving the bad guy extra TP to surprise me with. --Chacharu 00:57, 6 April 2006 (PDT) I did this quest as WHM/BLM with no problems at all. Just make sure your NPC is set to Shield or Stalwart Shield (I don't think I even had Stalwart Shield at this point), and let him/her tank. I started the fight with Elemental Seal+Paralyze, and it stuck for almost the whole fight. I also put Slow and Dia II on him. After that, I just meleed from behind the mob while my NPC tanked, making sure to heal her when she needed it. I didn't use any food or items, and it was an easy win. My club skill was capped, so if yours isn't, you might take awhile longer to kill... but as a Taru, you'll have more MP to keep your NPC healed longer, so it shouldn't make too much difference. --Kyrial 13:57, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Or you could just run away to avoid getting hit initially...but I'm sure Stoneskin/Blink will keep you alive with no trouble long enough for your Stalwart Shield to pull hate. The gear recommendations also seem pretty quirky to me, but I did this quest as BST, so... --Valyana 05:42, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Blessed Radiance?! Only usable in this BCNM? Lame! Your NPC can use it anytime after this BCNM, but it's rare, and it's uncertain just how to trigger it. Current theory suggests that both you and your NPC must be low on health. --Kyrial 14:01, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Hmm. I just did this fight about five times as SMN (out of mana 4 times). The point though, is that I did not see the npc doing Blessed Radiance counter even once. Is there a trigger for this, like does hate have to be on you and you standing behind the npc? NPC had hate all the fight, it was in Stalwart Shield mode. Averaged about 3 Blighted Glooms per fight, and 0 Blessed Radiances, which made it hard. I did this a year back or so, and I remember my old npc doing Blessed Radiance every time as counter.. Katriina 11:27, 20 October 2008 (UTC) NPC KO I didn't think this merited being on the page itself, but it's worth mentioning you can win with your NPC downed. You will be ejected if your NPC falls, but not immediately. I just completed this fight with my NPC dead by killing Vassago with a WS immediately after my Fellow was KO'd. I was worried it would kick me and I'd have to try again, but I guess I dropped Vassago fast enough to count it as a win. --Woodenjigsaw 00:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hard to read? *Am I the only one that finds almost all of the individual guides inside this page to be VERY hard to read? --Sakaki22 10:45, 26 September 2006 (EDT) **I agree, they're tough to read, but we'd need a Strategy subpage to remedy that (see Battlefield Strategy Template). That's what I've been trying to push for fight strategies. --Chrisjander 11:20, 26 September 2006 (EDT) **Im in the process of fixing them now. JbT 17:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Standing behind NPC This discussion looked messy on the main page so I've moved it here. --NanaaMihgo 09:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::*Be sure to be lined up perfectly as if you were about to use Trick Attack. I took all damage from Blighted Gloom while standing behind my NPC, but I may not have been lined up that well. SAM/WAR with Soothing Healer NPC 3/26/09. ::*MNK/DNC, Soothing Healer, lining up failed both times. Seemingly only works with certain NPC types (Tarutaru Soothing Healer lvl65) ::*I was also stood directly behind my soothing healer NPC and got hit with Blighted Gloom twice. Possibly ony works for certain NPC types? Jambozie 13:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :: My Soothing Healer NPC took Blighted Gloom for me twice with no issues. I'm not sure why it didn't work for others, except that either they were not lined up properly or else they were too slow getting into position...? But Soothing Healer CAN absorb the move. --NanaaMihgo 09:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :: After several attempts I've discovered that your NPC only seems to reflect it by standing behind them once. If they have threat and are tanking, they can reflect multiple times, but they can only Cover your targeting of it once, so avoid tanking if you can. If you do, use the run away method. --Ogresamanosuke 20:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :: See above, I was tanking and stood behind my NPC twice and both times it absorbed the move for me. :/ --NanaaMihgo 19:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :: I stood behind my NPC several times, and not once did he absorb it for me. Running out of range as soon as you see the first message was the only way I could get him to take the hit.--dubird Blue Mages If you don't already have it, you can learn Hecatomb Wave during this fight. Pacmon 01:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) NPC burns through his mp too fast People keep saying this is an easy fight, I'm not finding it so. 7/0 on this guy, and still can't get him. I'm going in with THF/NIN, with lvl capped gear and crab sushi. My npc is only lvl 41, soothing healer. My problem is that he burns through large cures when I'm not in the orange yet, and thus runs out of MP very quickly, so he can't cure himself when he gets hate after Blighted Gloom. And I can't find a way of keeping him alive. I can take most of the hate, espically when I can get bloody bolts to land, but by the time Vassago lands Blighted Gloom, my NPC doesn't have the mp to heal himself anymore. I keep reading on different sites about people going in with lvl 40-41 NPCs and winning, so I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. ---- I did this fight PUP/DNC and the first time my Stalwart Shield NPC burnt through MP within about a minute. I have no idea how. It was impossible to keep her topped up with Curing Waltz after that. We did get hit with Slow early on so not sure if that made a difference. Second time, she didn't finish her MP until mob was at about 35% and it was an easy win. Not sure I recommend PUP for this fight. It's important your NPC counters Blighted Gloom to keep your damage output up. -- 14:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC)